monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
It Ruled With an Iron Fist/Script
In the living room Susan: It's finally here boys! Today's the day! (Link, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach cheer) Susan: You have no idea what today is the day of, do you? (Link and Dr. Cockroach talk at the same time) Dr. Cockroach: Not a clue. Link: Not really, no. B.O.B.: January fourty-third! (B.O.B., Link, and Dr. Cockroach cheers) Susan: Toady's the day Monger is going off base for the weekend, which means he'll be putting someone in charge while he's away. (goes to the couch) Get ready guys, (gets on the couch) today is Susan's Murphy time to shine! Link, B.O.B., & Dr. Cockroach: Yeah! Link: Alright! In the thinking tank Coverton: I object! The giantess can barely control her own monsters. If anyone should be left in command, it should be me. (Susan blows a raspberry at Coverton) Coverton: (circles his leg) You know on my planet, this is an extremely insulting gesture! Monger: (slams the table) Enough! Coverton, I've already made up my mind. (floats with his jetpack) One I'm leaving in charge is... (Susan tries to stand up) Sta'abi: (stands on the table) Sta'aaabi! Monger: Noooo. (takes out the current covering Rule-Bot) The Rule-Bot nine thousand. Susan: What the what?! Sta'abi: (flips off the table) What is this Rule-Bot? Sqweep: (walks up to the Rule-Bot) Fascinating, it appears to be some sort of prehistoric computing device. (the vornicarn leaps to the Rule-Bot while grunting and sniffing it; he then roars and uses his tongue to grab Coverton; Coverton yell in a muffled voice) Monger: The Rule-Bot ain't just any comp-u-box. I had it built back in the Cold War to assume command in case of catastrophic world-ending events. Dr. Cockroach: Paradox! If the world ended, who would be alive for it to command? Monger: (flies close to Dr. Cockroach) Nosy-bodies like you who ask too many questions, now clam up! The Rule-Bot's been programmed to enforce every rule (crumbles the paper) and regulation in the book. (drops the paper) Observe. Rule-Bot: (scans the paper) Rule violation thirty-four-B, litterbug! Monger: (picks up the paper and laughs) Hot dog almighty! That was bleeding tech back in the day, and I can't think of a better person to leave in charge. (Rule-Bot turns on the security camera while Monger was talking) Susan: But it's not even a person. Monger: At ease soldiers. (opens the door) Don't burn the base down while I'm away! (leaves the room) (the vornicarn growls while grabbing Coverton) Link: Look on the bright size Suze. This thing can't possibly be worse than if Coverton was in charge. So there's that, right? In the mess hall (B.O.B. takes a soldier's milk carton and drinks out of it) Rule-Bot: Rule violation sixteen-D, unsanitary consumption. (B.O.B. spits the milk out and puts the carton backs where he found it) Rule-Bot: Rule violation twenty-two-G, butt naked in public area. (B.O.B. grabs the soldier's skivvy and covers his eye with it) soldier: Ah, my skivvies! (B.O.B. walks away from Rule-Bot) In Dr. Cockroach's lab (Dr. Cockroach was about to mix chemicals) Rule-Bot: (approaches behind Dr. Cockroach) Rule violation fourty-nine-C, mixing hazardous chemicals. (as it talked, it startled Dr. Cockroach causing the chemicals to explode) In the rampage room (Sta'abi was doing a combat drill with her vornicarn) Rule-Bot: (approaches in between Sta'abi and her vornicarn) Helmets must be worn during combat drills. (Sta'abi stopped what she was doing and got mad) In the hallway (Sqweep left its room) Rule-Bot: (stops Sqweep) Violation, unaccompanied minor without hall pass. In Dr. Cockroach's lab (Dr. Cockroach eats out of the garbage) Rule-Bot: (stops Dr. Cockroach) Rule violation. In an unknown room (B.O.B. is still covering his eye with the skivvy) Rule-Bot: Rule violation! In the living room (Link has his feet on the table) Rule-Bot: Rule violation! Link: (takes his feet off the table and puts them on the couch) Make it stop! Rule-Bot: Obey or face punishment! In the thinking tank (Rule-Bot checks the security cameras while Link, Dr. Cockroach, Susan, and B.O.B. enter) Link: Move it people, we've got a rule box to whomp. Susan: Guys, it's not that bad. Dr. Cockroach: It's gone rule-mad Susan: months of careless experiment planning and boom, gone! (Susan looks at Dr. Cockroach skeptically) Dr. Cockroach: I meant, careful planning of course. B.O.B.: Yeah and ever since I started wearing clothes, I have to use my other senses to see who I'm talking to, like taste. (licks the air) Link: I get enforcing normal rules, but this thing's just a power-mad nitpicker. (Coverton, Sqweep, Sta'abi and her vornicarn) Coverton: Agreed. Sta'abi: Annoying noise machine will not let Sta'abi make combat. Sqweep: I don't even know what a hall pass is. Coverton: Yes and it scolded me for planning an invasion! (Sta'abi, her vornicarn, Sqweep, Susan, Dr. Cockroach, and Link stared at Coverton) Coverton: Of privacy, love those celebrity gossip sites. B.O.B.: (licks Coverton) Who's there? Rule-Bot: (lowers its eye down) Rule violation fifty-four-C, no licking. (raises its eye back up) Link: Okay, what's the deal man? Why are you busting our chops for rules that don't matter? Rule-Bot: Rule-Bot does not compute. Link: Okay that's retro, but... Rule-Bot: All rules matter: obey rules or you will face punishment. (lowers down its eye as Dr. Cockroach talks) Dr. Cockroach: It's scientifically impossible to obey all of your rules. Rule-Bot: Subject Susan has not yet committed a single violation. Susan: What?! I'm a good girl. Coverton: (taunts) Teacher's pet. (Susan hums a taunt while circling her foot; Coverton gasps and circles his feet while grumbling) Susan: Look, Monger put the Rule-Bot in charge. It's only for one weekend; so let's just deal, 'kay? Link: Oh we gonna deal. Later that night (Link and Dr. Cockroach peek into the entrance from a sewer hole) Rule-Bot: Violators, everywhere. Dr. Cockroach: There, that must be the manual shutdown. (Dr. Cockroach and Link lower themselves down) Link: Alright now, focus; this is for reals, not for plays. We gotta be stealthy, like the night. (jumps out of sewer hole, leaps up to the second floor without taking the stairs, somersaults down the stairs closest to Rule-Bot, stops to check the area, slides down to the right side of the room, and climbs up the light posts) (Dr. Cockroach takes Link's lead except for last part causing him and Link to fall back in the sewer hole and go in though the entrance of the thinking tank and walk over to Rule-Bot; Dr. Cockroach presses the button which powers down Rule-Bot) Link and Dr. Cockroach: Yeah! Link: Alright! Who's your monsters?! We your monsters! Dr. Cockroach: CPU checkmate! Link: Slo-mo victory five? (moves his hand closer to Dr. Cockroach as he does it too) Da-da-da-da-da-da-da. Still not there. Da-da-da-da-da-da-da. (high fives Dr. Cockroach) Yeah. (Rule-Bot reboots itself and raises its eye) Link: So guessing that just resets it, huh? Dr. Cockroach: (starts to run away from the Rule-Bot) I'm sorry, what?! (Link runs away with Dr. Cockroach) Rule-Bot: (follows Link and Dr. Cockroach) Rule violators! In the hallway (Link and Dr. Cockroach are still running from Rule-Bot as it follows them) Rule-Bot: Violators will be punished! Link: He did it! Dr. Cockroach: (points at Link) It was his idea! (Dr. Cockroach ran into B.O.B. without the skivvy on his eye while Link ran over Susan) Rule-Bot: Violators! Link: Susan, it's being mean! Make it stop! Susan: Um, okay. Uh, Mr. Bot, Link and Cockroach are sorry for whatever they did. And if you leave them alone, I promise to make sure they behave for now on. You can trust me. Like you said, I haven't broken any rules. Rule-Bot: (scans Susan's untied shoe seeing as a violation while she talks) Untied shoes are a violation of dress code thirty-seven-A! Rule breaker! Susan: Okay, it's just being mean. Rule-Bot: You will obey all rules or you will be punished! (Dr. Cockroach climbs over B.O.B. while Rule-Bot talks) Susan: Punished?! How exactly? Rule-Bot: Um, with punishment! Susan: Yeah but specifically, how? (walks up to Rule-Bot) Rule-Bot: (backs away from Susan) You dare question Rule-Bot? You will get double punishment! Susan: Oh I dare, come on with the details already. (Link and Dr. Cockroach walk up to the Rule-Bot) Rule-Bot: T-t-t-triple punishment! There, Rule-Bot has decided and will leave now. (starts to leave) Susan: Wait, you can't really punish us at all, can you? B.O.B.: (moves closer to Susan) Say what?! Rule-Bot: No, Rule-Bot can punish. Rule-Bot just doesn't feel like it right now. Link: Wait, so let me get this straight. All this thing can do is yell at us? Susan: Has it been doing anything else? Link: Well, (rubs his hands) that kinda changes things. In the thinking tank (The entire room has been turned into a dance room;B.O.B. is the DJ and Sqweep dances to music) Sta'abi: (rides on her vornicarn and hits a tennis ball with her spear) Ha, victory belongs to Sta'abi! (the vornicarn stands on his two hinged legs as he roars and chases the ball; Susan and Link play a video game together while Dr. Cockroach is dancing) Rule-Bot: (approaches to Dr. Cockroach) No horseplay in work areas: illegal pop and locking. Dr. Cockroach: Oh stop being such a fuddy-duddy. (puts a party hat on Rule-Bot) Rule-Bot: Rule-Bot has learned humiliation. (Link throws a soda bottle on the ground) Susan: Link, you might be pushing this a bit. You don't even see Coverton goofing off this much. Coverton (in the hallway): (slides on the floor nakedly without using his chair and slides down his sunglasses) This is my conquering dance. Mm. (puts his glasses back on and starts and falls down) Oh oh! Infernal gravity! (snaps his finger and struggles while climbing to his chair, but falls down having the chair leave him) (the chair passes by Rule-Bot) Susan: (stops playing the video game) Pushing it. Link: (throws a coconut container to Susan) Chill Suze, (jumps to the couch) we'll speed-clean before Monger gets home. (Rule-Bot hooks itself with Coverton's chair causing it to be controlled by Rule-Bot) Link: Besides, it's not like that rule box can take itself out of the wall or anything. (Coverton's chair takes the Rule-Bot out of the wall and puts it on itself causing B.O.B., Susan, Link, and Dr. Cockroach to gasp) Sta'abi & Sqweep: Huh? Rule-Bot: Rule-Bot is upgraded! (paralyzes Link) Susan: Look out! (avoids getting zapped) (Rule-Bot paralyzes B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, and the vornicarn) Sta'abi: Ah! (gets paralyzed by Rule-Bot) (Rule-Bot also paralyzes Sqweep) Coverton: A force field? I didn't know I had one if those. Rule-Bot: Rule breaker! Coverton: That's an Epsilon class rump massager. It can't poss... (babbles while being massaged) (Rule-Bot tries to aim for Susan only for her to slide down and break the wire to stop Coverton from being massaged) Susan: Time to go! (grabs the wire that's on Coverton and leaves the room) Ugh! Rule-Bot: Who rules (takes off the party hat) the Rule-Bot? (crumbles the hat) No one! Rule-Bot rules all! Moo-hoo-hah hah hah hah! In the female's bathroom (Coverton tries to take a part of the machine off of his head while sitting on the sink) Susan: (checks to see if the coast is clear) Okay, I've got a plan to save my team, but I'll need your help. Coverton: Oh goody, I heart monsters. Hope again. Susan: You know, maybe you're right. I doubt a mind as brilliant as yours could defeat the Rule-Bot. Coverton: (stop his actions) Oh, do you honestly think reverse psychology will work on an alien mind? Susan: An alien that can't outthink a robot. Coverton: Yes I can! I can and I will show you! Come insignificant human, I shall lead us to glory and victory! (takes off the machine and rips off the hair causing him to scream) That took the hairs: all the hairs! In the thinking tank Rule-Bot: Now, tell Rule-Bot. What punishment options would you prefer: A, laser punishment; B, bazooka punishment? Susan: Or C, Rule-Bot punishment? Coverton: Archaic bot, (raises the chair he's sitting on) you have challenged Earth's greatest Coverton to combat. (lowers the chair) Now, feast upon the doom of your mistake! (shoots a laser only to be sling back) Oh! (whimpers) Rule-Bot: (laughs evilly) Rule-Bot's turn to punish. (throws a smoke bomb at Coverton and tries to him with laser) Coverton: (tries to dodge the lasers and whimpers) Change of plans, everyone for themselves! (whimpers while dodging objects until Rule-Bot spins him making him babble and knocked off the chair) Ah! (crashes towards something) Ugh! Rule-Bot: (goes towards Susan) Ha ha ha! Rule-Bot laughs at you. Did you really think an alien could outthink a computer? Susan: Mm, nope. That was just my distraction. Your shoes are untied. (Rule-Bot sees Susan's untied shoes being worn by it) Susan: Which means you just broke a rule! Rule-Bot: No, no! Illogical! (malfunctions) Rule-Bot cannot break, (prolongedly yells) Ru-u-ules! Oh. (breaks down) (the power's back on and Link, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, Sqweep, Sta'abi, and her vornicarn are not paralyzed as they fell on the floor) Susan: You guys alright? Dr. Cockroach: Huzzah Susan, brilliant plan! Link: Retro. B.O.B.: Yay! Link: Suze, you may not be Monger's choice for substitute leader; but as far as Team Monster goes, you'll always be ours. Susan: Thanks guys. Coverton: Oh please, (moves the chair he's sitting on towards Susan) I led the attack. This is my doing! Coverton did this! Monger: (enters the room and gets surprised while being mad at Coverton) You destroyed my Rule-Bot?! Coverton: General, no! (stutters) It not what it seems, you know. I-I-I can fix... (the Rule-Bot explodes) Coverton: Ugh! (coughs and then chuckles lightly) Category:Scripts